


Relief

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i guess?, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress pushes in from all sides, Dean needs to lose himself physically to let go of some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Kripke takes all

Dean’s hips snapped forward into the other man’s body, the sweet relief of sex after such a stressful day making his motions melt into something fluid and graceful. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, awe and love splayed across his face plain as day. Dean smiled down at him and kissed him sweetly, drawing softly whimpers from his partner as he sucked on his tongue. Lean arms were looped around his neck, runner’s legs hugging his hips as he buried himself in a body that he loved being able to enjoy.

Nails bit into his skin, sharp and glorious when he hit his lover’s prostate. A harsh groan tore their kiss open, pink lips covered in spit and swollen with fevered kisses. Dean could still recall the soft moans that same throat had made when they ate lunch earlier, the best burgers they’d find in five states served at a roadside stand. Even then it turned him on.

His hand slipped down the sleek, trembling side of the man beneath him, gripping his hip roughly with thick fingers. Hickeys were sucked all over the chest and stomach of his bedmate, they had to be careful to keep them off of his neck. Kind of hard to pose as FBI agents when you’ve got love-bites littering your skin in purple splotches.

Dean growled deeply as his pace sped up, more kisses stolen as the bed creaked and smacked against the wall. Someone next door would probably complain, but fuck them, Dean was not going to slow down just because someone else wanted their beauty sleep. The absolutely gorgeous expanse of pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair and wide mouth were all his to worship whenever he needed and no matter of public decency was going to make him hold back while he did.

The slick hole swallowing him up clenched and he bucked roughly. “Fuck, you’re such a little teasing slut.” He smiled and groaned when it happened again, getting the message to step things up a bit.

He slipped his hands under the other man’s back, sharp shoulder blades resting in his palms as his hands were pinned to the bed. Lean thighs slid up his sides, ankles locking behind his back as their easy rhythm turned into something urgent and needy. Dean let go of his restraint, legs made strong by a lifetime of running and fighting working overtime to piston his hips forward until he was slamming against the body pressed close to him. Moans slipped from their mouths and down each other’s throats as they kissed, swallowing the noises of pleasure they cause in each other. Teeth and tongue worked to communicate in ways where simple words would fail.

The moment he felt the muscles in those gorgeous thighs twitching against him he knew the other man was close, his cock head rubbing against Dean’s stomach with every thrust. His nails were shredding Dean’s back apart, causing him to arch further into their shared space as they made love. He was getting close, too. Their kiss broke, the need to breathe causing them to part. Dean didn’t mind it so much, he loved kissing, but he also loved to see the adoration and pleasure swimming in the dark blue eyes of his lover.

Small keening pants of _yes, yes_ and _fuck_ and _Dean_ filled his ears, a sense of pride overtaking him that he could always undo this man so completely. He leaned down and kissed his ear, sucking on the lobe noisily before panting into the shell. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

The body below him stiffened and tightened, delicate-looking hands proving just how much strength they held as claw marks were scored into Dean’s back. A loud shout made his left ear ring, warm come coating both of their stomachs. Dean squeezed the body beneath him closer, burying his face into the sweaty crook of the other man’s neck as he snapped his hips violently four more times before coming with a long moan. The stress of the day washed away as he spilled in the tight, inviting heat. The constricting hold he’d had loosened, the nails that nearly drew blood in his back seconds ago gently raking against his scalp as they settled in their aftershocks. He nuzzled the soft neck next to his face, earning a soft chuckle that shook the skin against his nose.

Dean was nearly passing out before the soft voice of his partner brought him back to reality. “Dean?”

“Hm?” He lifted his head to look down into soft blue eyes, emotions swimming all across the surface.

“You think Cas was watching us?” His voice was quiet, just as it always was when they talked about their angel.

“Yeah, I know he was.” Dean leaned down and kissed Jimmy softly, the warmth of those lips against his familiar and unique at the same time. “I promise, Jimmy, we’ll find him and we’ll bring him home.”

“I know, Dean.” Jimmy kissed him again, sighing softly as they rested before the shower they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Vague on the pairing because I'm a contrary little ass. This goes with the Destiel Novak OT3 that I am in love with.
> 
> It kinda just popped in my head, Dean and Jimmy having sex, but you don't know it's Jimmy and not Cas until the very end.


End file.
